


Kings of medicine

by Viktorie_the_frog



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktorie_the_frog/pseuds/Viktorie_the_frog
Summary: One more draft about the meeting of two Doctors with ‘d’ capitalized.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Kings of medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kings of medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569650) by KeiSuperstar. 



> This is an English translation of the fic "Kings of medicine" originally published on Ficbook (https://ficbook.net/readfic/2612166) and written by KeiSuperstar (https://ficbook.net/authors/652895). The permission on translation and publishing it here was granted.

...after a farewell to Clara, the Doctor returned to the Tardis again and almost felt how longing absorbs him. Home... It seemed so close, and in the end... Nothing. Nothing at all. Donut hole. Broken hope. Where now? He let Tardis choose by herself. The Doctor didn't want to decide on anything. Anyway, it will get only worse. 

The machine's picked Cardiff, 2008, as the landing site. 

... 

Tardis's materialized on the power station literally in a couple of minutes before the explosion. Sensors went mad because of the radiation, showing that the building is empty, but, contradicting themselves, pinpointed someone's presence. But if Tardis was brought here, then it must be for a good reason. 

Pulling a mask on, the Doctor opened the door. The heat covered his face. Darkness, only the lights were dancing, celebrating their own end of the world... and the young man standing in the corner and leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. 

“What are you doing here? Into the Tardis, fast!” the Doctor yelled. The man looked at him distrustfully. 

“Everything’s gonna blow up! Hurry up! Or I'll leave,” realizing that words don’t work on him, the Doctor jumped off his ship and ran to the one who has stuck here alone with death. And who was still thinking if he really needed it or would he rather die. The choices are few after all. Death or... death. 

The Doctor gripped his hand (man’s palm seemed ice-cold despite the burning air, and for a moment the alien wondered how could this weird person survive here) and dragged him into the Tardis. 

“What are you doing?” the man said seemingly calmly, but the tangible notes of hysteria and either laughter or terrible scream were breaking through this tranquility. 

The Doctor was pressing some buttons on the console, knowing that they have to fly away before it’s too late. Before they were annihilated. 

“Saving you, idiot. You could thank me at least.” 

“Why did you do it? Did I ask for saving?” 

Not “who are you?”, not “it’s bigger on the inside!”. Only “why did you save me?”. At this moment the Gallifreyan realized that compared to this guy, he hadn’t completely drowned in hopelessness yet. 

The Doctor caught his sight for a second and was appalled by it. Confusion, fear, determination, anger – but all of it pales in the emptiness. The eyes of the apparently young man seemed empty, despite all the emotions. “Could it be that I'm as lost as him?” 

“Why? ‘Cause I'm used to it. Can’t do another way. I have to save lives, otherwise, I'll be no one.” 

“Oh, here it is, here it is! The typical issue of medicine. We were told to always help others, but what to do when they don’t want this help? I’m a medic myself, trust me, I know what it is, I used to be like this, and I still am... Awesome,” the man sat on the floor and put his head in his hands, trying to accept his fate. He’s just accepted the fact that he was to finally die completely, and then some jerk with the teleport appears out of nowhere and decides everything for him, again, “You’re saving the wrong person. Very wrong one. There are so many people in the world waiting for help, and you’ve chosen me.” 

“You mind? I can take you back. I don’t care. Though my hearts feel that you won’t like it,” the Doctor said with feigned severity. When in fact he was trying to understand what to do next. Keep saving him, probably. Only now – from that all-consuming emptiness, “Tell me about one thing. Why don’t you want to live?” 

The rescued stood up, went over to the Doctor and, looking into his eyes, held his hand out to him. 

“Pulse. Check my pulse.” 

The Gallifreyan was surprised with this request but seeing the perseverance in the sight of the man who was saved by him he touched his wrist. 

Silence. Not a single sound. He didn’t have a pulse. At all. 

The Doctor tried to hide the astonishment, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“Now you see that you’ve saved the wrong one. I’m dead. I’ve died a couple of months ago, you understand? February 13, 2008, a day before he could turn 28 years old, doctor Owen Harper, a brilliant doctor by the way, Torchwood-3 operative, had been shot in the line of duty and then brought back to life by captain Harkness using the alien iron gauntlet. And now he’s roaming, restless, trying to understand what does it mean to live when you are not alive, and he can’t deal with it. Do you understand? Terrible story, isn’t it? I can even show you the wound if you’re wondering,” the sarcasm in Harper’s voice didn’t let the hysteria to break through, but it was obvious that one more second – and he will break. 

The Doctor kept quiet. It was clear now why did the sensors of his ship go mad. This man was alive and dead at the same time. The walking paradox. Captain Jack’s acquaintance (we live in a small world!), revived by the Gallifreyan technology... Holly Tardis. But the most terrible part – the Doctor didn’t understand if he did right anymore. Yes, he didn’t know, but in this situation, the lack of knowledge isn’t an excuse. 

What’s now? What’s next? Where to? Owen could go back, but... But. Toshiko... For a second, he recalled her last words. She was trying to be cheerful, ah, yes, if it was possible at all, but from her voice, it was apparent that nothing could be changed and she was passing away with him. And now... One more time the pain pierced what was left of Harper’s soul. He doesn’t have a home anymore. No one is waiting for him. He couldn’t hold the scream back anymore. 

The Gallifreyan could only shut his lips. He recalled everyone who’d been with him before, with his tenth face. He always remembered them, but for some reason didn’t visit them after... Jack was one of them too... “What an asshole you are, Doctor...” 

“My name is the Doctor,” the alien held his hand out to Harper when he calmed down a little, “I think you’ve heard of me many times. And if I took away your right to die... I offer you the entire universe. Time, space...” 

“Thanks anyway,” he shrugged his shoulders in response, “Don’t have many choices after all, so count me as your guest. An unpretentious one by the way.” 

The Doctor’s caught himself on the thought that he started being scared of loneliness. But perhaps there are worse things. He’s not giving up, no. Not now, never at all. They’re both Doctors. The universe is waiting for their help. And it means that whatever happens, they have to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> From the very first episode of the eighth season, I strongly believe that the new Doctor needs a companion whose character would resemble the brilliant man named Owen Harper. So that the kindness would be hidden behind a layer of bitchiness. I hope that the person who will come after Clara will be just like that. 
> 
> I’ve wanted to make a series of sketches on this topic for a long time, but for some reason, it doesn’t work out. I have a sketch about Ten meeting pre-canon Harper somewhere, but post-canon Harper and Twelve – way more dramatic. 
> 
> The title – same as the title of the Placebo song, even though the lyrics mostly have nothing to do with the text. 
> 
> About the fact that Harper died 2.13.2008 - it’s the date when the episode “Reset” aired. And most of the time the episode release date matches the time of the events portrayed in it. So here’s a sad fact from the life of the character. 
> 
> Upd 10.13.2015: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3676213 - the sequel. The series “Dead men walking” is slowly shaping.


End file.
